


Sleepless Night

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: Things get hot and bothered during a sleepless night. Shoker.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> This is a gift for AlyssAlenko. Hope you like it. This piece is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Sleepless Nights

“EDI,” Shepard called out to the dark room, “Where’s Joker?”

She had fallen asleep snuggled up next to Joker in their bed aboard the Normandy. He was holding her tightly, spooned up against her, his front pressed to her back. She awoke alone, his side of the bed was cold. In her sleep fogged state, an instinctive pulse of fear for him had flashed through when she found him gone. She couldn’t lose him. None of this would be worth it without Joker at her side. After the fog cleared a bit, she knew he was safe. They were aboard the Normandy. 

“Mr. Moreau is currently in the shuttle bay.”

Shepard sat up and stretched before swinging her legs over the side and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I wonder what he’s doing down there?” she mused out loud. 

“Based on his current vital statistics and the surveillance video,” EDI automatically answered her, “I believe he is using the gym Mr. Vega sat up.”

Intrigued, Shepard stood up from the bed and walked up the stairs to the desk. She sat down in the chair and turned on the desktop. “Show me the footage.”

“Transfering now,” EDI said, just as the screen in front of her lit up. 

“Oh.” A zing of heat coursed through her body and pooled in her tummy at the sight on the monitor. He was shirtless and sweat soaked as he pedaled away on the recumbent bike that James had found for him to use. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen as he clenched the handles and pedaled away, his muscles were rippling with exertion. He looked absolutely delicious, though she knew better ways to get him hot and sweaty. 

With that thought running through her head, Shepard made a decision. She turned off the monitor and stood up. She found a pair of sweatpants on the couch and pulled them on before slipping her feet into a pair of tennis shoes. She grabbed her N7 sweatshirt from the back of the desk chair and pulled it on over the tank top she’d been sleeping in. She opened the door and quickly got on the elevator. 

“Shuttle bay EDI.”

“Yes Commander,” she answered as it started to move.

When it reached the shuttle bay deck, the doors whooshed open and Shepard stepped off. “Thanks EDI.” 

“You’re welcome Shepard,” the computer answered as the doors closed.

She walked around the weapon’s bench into the center of the room. From there she could see Jeff had finished on the bike and now had his back to her, hanging from a chin up bar. It was set a bit lower than the one James used, at a perfect level for Joker. Shepard was mesmerized as he slowly lifted himself up and down at a steady pace, muscles that would make a body builder jealous, rippling and flexing with the effort. 

After a few minutes, he slowed, struggling to pull himself up to the bar one last time. When his chin cleared the bar one last time, he let himself down and carefully stood up on his feet. He grabbed a towel that had been hanging on the other chin up bar and wiped off his face and chest.

“I can do that,” she said as I walked up behind him, took the towel from his hands, and started wiping him off. 

“Not sure I need the help but thanks anyway Shepard,” he smiled at her. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Funny thing” her gaze was fixed on the droplets of sweat on his chest that she was trying to wipe away or maybe it was the muscles underneath, “I have a hard time sleeping when you aren’t beside me.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged, “So I thought I’d come down here and work off some energy.”

“I could’ve helped you work off some energy,” she purred.

“Not that kind of energy Shepard,” Joker laughed. He carefully stepped back and sat down on the weight bench. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t wanna wake you up. Plus I missed my workout during the last mission. Thought I’d come down here and make it up while I could.”

Shepard smiled to herself, that sounded just like Joker. Most never realized what a health nut Jeff really was. They saw the crutches, the fantastic pilot who made jokes about his disability and didn’t bother to look any closer. If they’d looked beyond the outside veneer, it wouldn’t have been hard to miss. He had wide muscled shoulders and arms from years of using crutches, washboard abs that led to a trim waistline. While his legs had been affected by his disease, they were still toned and well defined.

She had asked him about it once. He told her, “If I want to keep my mobility then I have to take care of my body Shepard.”

And he was right. If they couldn’t see what was in front of them, then their loss was her gain. 

“Ok there Brenna?” Joker smirked at her, well aware of why she’d gotten distracted.

She shook off her meandering thoughts. “And what did James think of you coming down here in the middle of the night?” Their last mission had been long and physically grueling, she was positive the big man wouldn’t be happy about having his sleep interrupted.

Joker shrugged, “Grumbled something about crazy pilots and finding an empty bunk in the crew quarters.”

“So he won’t be back?” she gave him a wicked grin.

“Probably not,” Joker raised a questioning eyebrow, “Why? What’s going through that head of yours.”

“You,” she answered as she closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of him. “And how much I need you.” 

She pushed his knees further apart, so she could get closer to him. She laid her hand against his jawline and stared into his eyes for a long second before she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She pressed their lips together in a kiss that quickly became heated. When he moaned, she took the opportunity to deepen it, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She tasted, explored and plundered his mouth until the need for air forced her to break the kiss.

“Bre,” he breathlessly started to protest, “I’m not sure…” but his words were cut off when Shepard kissed him again. Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer until he could feel her perky fabric covered breasts pressed against him. 

“Want you,” she mumbled against his lips as she pressed open mouth kisses down his neck to his pulse point. She sucked in a bit of skin, bit down and marked him. After she laved her tongue across the mark, soothing the sting. l

“God woman,” he groaned as cock twitched against the fabric of his shorts.

“Mmmmm.” Shepard kissed across his collarbone and down to his chest. She circled one nipple with her tongue and then the other. She revelled in the taste of him.

“Fuck Shepard.” He couldn’t resist her, wouldn’t resist her. Instead he reached down, grasped the hem of her sweatshirt and the tank underneath and pulled them off in one motion, leaving her bare from the waist up. The cool air of the shuttle bay had already made her nipples pebble. He reached out a hand, cupped a breast and tweaked an already sensitive nipple, before turning his attention to the other. 

Brenna continued down, pressing kisses to his washboard abs to the top of his gym shorts. Wanting the offending fabric out of her way, Shepard grasped the waist of his shorts and tried to push them down. She was rewarded when he shifted his weight and his shorts slid down his hips. Joker’s rock hard cock sprang up and jutted proudly out from his body. She wrapped her hand around as much of his cock as she could before she slowly stroked it from root to tip. As she continued to work his length, Shepard enjoyed the feeling of his velvety skin against the palm of her hand.

“Bre,” he tipped his head, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment. 

Joker inhaled sharply when he felt the heat of her mouth engulfed his member as she sucked him into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the rest. Words escaped him when she started to work his length. She set a steady pace, up and down, in and out, going deeper and deeper each time. She desperately wanted to taste every part of him. He was thrusting into her mouth, meeting her stroke for stroke when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. 

“Bre,” he groaned as he grabbed a hold of the bench, steadying himself. 

She continued to work his length, in and out, up and down, faster and faster. Bre moved until just the very tip of his cock was in her mouth. She sucked him in and out, in and out, until she suddenly plunged her head down again, deep throating his length. She moved again, and his cock the back of her throat a second and third time. Bre pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Before he lost all control, Joker rested a hand on her copper curls and tried to stop Brenna. “Stop, stop...gonna cum.”

She hummed her understanding around his length in her mouth, she wanted to taste him. Joker’s control nearly snapped. 

“No.” James groaned as he held on to Shepard’s head and tried desperately to hold off his orgasm. His control was in shreds and holding on by a thread. “Not this way.” 

He took a deep breath and gently pulled her off his length, making her whine in protest. He wanted to be buried inside her red hot core when they came. “Inside...together.”

“Jeff…,” her voice needy with desire, “Want you.” 

Joker fisted a hand in her hair and pressed their lips together in a quick heated kiss. Using his grip on her hair, Joker pulled her away from the bench, giving him a bit of space. He released his hold on her hair and carefully slipped from the bench until he was kneeling on the floor beside her. “Bend over the bench,” he ordered her with a wicked grin. 

The note of command in his voice made Shepard whimper in the back of her throat and bit her lower lip. She felt a swell of heat course through her and pool in her lower tummy. She loved it when he took the lead in their lovemaking. She turned a bit and bent over the bench, her ass up in the air.

“So beautiful.” Joker moved in behind her and stroked her pant clad bottom. His wandering hands continued up and grasped the fabric at the waist of her pants and the panties beneath. “But these are in the way.” In one motion, he pulled down both and with Shepard’s help removed them from her body, leaving her naked. Without looking, he tossed them behind him. 

“Better,” Jeff said as he moved in behind her. He shoved his gym shorts the rest of the way off. He gently adjusted her position and lined up the tip of his cock with her overheated opening. 

“Jeff,” she whined and pressed back into him, trying to get his length inside of her. She nearly ached with need and desperately needed relief. 

He wrapped his hands around her waist, leaned into her and whispered near her ear, “Hold on Shepard.”

She braced herself just in time. Mere seconds later, Jeff hilted his length inside her body in one powerful thrust, making her inhale sharply at the feeling of being filled and stretched.

“So hot,” Jeff moaned as he rested his head on the back of her shoulder. He stilled and tried to give them both a moment to adjust to the feeling rampaging through their bodies.

Unable to wait any longer, Shepard tried to rock back on his length, seeking the growing ache in her womanhood but rocked back but Joker held her firm and wouldn’t let her move. “Jeff...please.” 

“Hmmmm?”

“Fuck me hard….now!”

“Yes ma’am,” Joker said as he pulled all the way out of her womanhood and hilted his cock into her with an almost violence thrust. He did it a second and a third time.

“Yes!”

He set a hard and brutal pace, driving himself deeper and deeper into her welcoming heat. With each powerful stroke he rocked her forward and he’d yank her back on his long cock. Their passions overwhelmed their senses and all other thoughts fled. Joker’s movement’s grew more and more erratic the closer and closer he got to his orgasm.

After shifting her slightly, Joker’s next thrust into her body and hit Shepard's sweet spot. “God,” she panted, when he hit it a second time. “Gonna cum,” she warned him. He hit the mark a third time and shoved her off the cliff and into oblivion. 

“Jeff!” she screamed, her walls convulsing hard on his cock as her orgasm washed over her and threatened to drag her under a tide of passion. 

Unable to hold back, Jeff thrust into her own last time before following her into ecstasy. He came hard and deep in her pussy, filling her with his essence. 

She could feel his warmth spreading inside of her, pushing her to higher heights of bliss. Her walls milked him for every last drop until they were overwhelmed and spent. 

As they tried to catch their breath, they suddenly heard the lift door open and a voice called out. “Joker man, you nearly done down here.”

“Fuck,” the pilot hissed as he moved off of Shepard and grabbed his gym shorts. He pulled them on before he sat back down on the bike seat. 

Just as fast, Shepard slid off the bench. She grabbed her clothes and hid behind a nearby stack of boxes. As quietly as possible she started pulling them back on as James came closer and closer.

“No racks available in the crew quarters and I need some shut eye,” James said as he moved around the weapons console.

“Yeah,” Joker answered as he watched Shepard finish dressing. He motioned with his head for her to slip around the other side of the stacks of freight. “Just finishing up.”

“Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome,” Jeff said as he stood up from the bike. He watched as Shepard silently slipped out from the stack of boxes and dodge from sight on the other side of the shuttle. 

“How’s the bike?” James asked as he dropped on to the bed he’d set up in the corner. 

“Works great,” Jeff answered. Out of the corner of his eyes, she saw Shepard slip between the consoles and on to the elevator. “Got a great workout.”

“Mmmhhmm,” James hummed as he reached down and picked something up from the deck. “Joker?”

“Yeah,” the pilot had just slipped his crutches on his arms before turning to look at the other man. 

“Shepard might want these,” James tossed something at Joker.

Joker managed to catch the item out of the air. Shepard’s panties. He rolled his eyes and stuffed them in his shorts pocket. He rolled his eyes, “Thanks man.”

James stretched out on the bed and closer his eyes. “Joker,” he called out again.

“Yeah,” he sighed as he turned back to the bigger man.

“Take care of her”

“I will,” Joker started towards the elevator, “Always.”

The End....


End file.
